


The Five Times Joe Wasn't In Love With Jim Kirk And The One Time He Was

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dredd Speaks In FULL Sentences, Fluff, Jim's a Judge too!, M/M, Masturbation, sometimes, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5+1 detailing Joe Dredd's struggle with "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Joe Wasn't In Love With Jim Kirk And The One Time He Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



ONE…

It was Dredd’s favorite time of day. Jim was in the shower. That alone was reason to celebrate, but Jim was singing _Highway To Hell._

_**Living easy, living free** _  
_**Season ticket on a one-way ride** _  
_**Asking nothing, leave me be** _  
_**Taking everything in my stride** _

Joe was standing outside the bathroom door with his hands braced against the wooden frame. He figured if they were holding on to something else they couldn’t be stroking his rock hard cock.

**_I'm on the highway to hell_ **  
**_on the highway to hell_ **  
**_highway to hell_ **  
**_I'm on the highway to hell_ **

The first time he had heard Jim sing in the shower was two weeks ago. Jim was taking too damn long and Joe was about to pound on the door to tell him to get a fucking move on. His brain registered Jim’s voice and recognized the song a millisecond before his fist was about to make contact with the door. Jim’s baritone was singing _Hells Bells_ and Joe was enchanted…no, he was enraptured…no, well Joe was something. And before long he was fisting his cock to the beat of the music, picture of Jim Kirk firmly planted in his mind.

**_No stop signs, speed limit_ **  
**_Nobody's gonna slow me down_ **  
**_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_ **  
**_Nobody's gonna mess me round_ **

Joe made a point of casually walking past the bathroom door whenever Jim was showering. Sometimes he sang metal and other times he sang country songs about heartbreak and loss. Those were the days Joe’s hand was on the doorknob and not on his cock. Hearing the hitch in Jim’s voice on country days made Joe uncomfortable…no, ill at ease…well maybe. His heart felt squirmy in chest no matter how he chose to classify that emotion. He wanted to ease the hurt he heard in Jim’s voice but wasn’t sure he would be welcome. Jim would confide in him if he needed to, right?

**_Hey Satan, paid my dues_ **  
**_Playing in a rocking band_ **  
**_Hey momma, look at me_ **  
**_I’m on my way to the promised land_ **  


AC/DC days were better. He knew Jim was happy and there would be no tears. Joe’s right hand came off the doorframe and he began to palm himself through his leather pants. He felt the day’s tension start to drain from his body as he imagined Jim’s hand on his cock. “Fuck.” He whispered undoing his pants and reaching inside to take himself in hand.

**_I'm on the highway to hell_ **  
**_highway to hell_ **  
**_I'm on the highway to hell_ **  
**_highway to hell_ **  


It only took a couple of quick jerks and he was coming hard and hot all over his hand. He bit his tongue to keep from calling out Jim’s name. Good thing too as the water shut off in the shower just as he began to pulse his release.

Joe went back to his room to change out of his pants and clean up. He was never so quick to come as when he dreamed of Jim’s hand on his cock. Must be lust…no. Maybe desire…no. Love…FUCK NO, it wasn’t love, was it?

 

TWO…

The perp had taken off running down 7th with Jim hot on his heels. The dirty fucker had been selling the newest street drug to kids. Seeing the two judges made the pusher panic and he was off to the races.

“Arrest the kids.” Jim yelled as he took off running.

“Fuckin’ Sunshine.” Dredd muttered Jim’s nickname under his breath. He called for a wagon to his GPS coordinates. He was impatient to wait for backup to arrive as he hated to leave Jim without a partner.

“What’s your twenty?” Dredd called into his com when Judge Giant arrived to arrest the stoned kids.

“Fucked if I know.” Jim panted, making Joe’s perma-frown turn lethal. “Somewhere on 10th, nearrrrring Lexington. You comin’ old man or what?”

Joe didn’t answer he was too busy running. It was the height of rush hour and it would be faster to run than to try to maneuver his Lawmaster through the streets. “On 10th, Jim. Where the fuck are you?” Dredd hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“Lex near 12th.”

Joe kept running and could finally see Jim up ahead disappearing down a sidestreet. He ran faster to get to the mouth of the alley and saw the pusher with a gun in his hand. He heard Jim yell out “stun” to his Lawmaker and saw a couple of stun rounds shoot wild over the creep’s head.

“Fuckin’ Sunshine.” Always with the bleeding heart, not shooting to kill even though this perp had been selling poison to kids. He was going to have another long talk with his partner once this perp was in cuffs.

Two more rounds were fired off by the dealer much too close to Jim for Joe’s comfort and that set him in motion. He moved quickly and quietly, hugging the wall as he moved. The perp sensed movement and turned to fire at Dredd. Joe began to fire back and he felt a round sizzle through his shoulder, it didn’t slow him down.

Jim heard Joe coming and moved to cover his partner. He fired off a few rounds and hit the suspect. Once he was writhing on the ground, Jim moved in, kicking his gun away and quickly slapping cuffs on the man. “Nice of you to finally make it, Dredd.”

“Someone had to bail your ass out of trouble.” Joe flinched at the brilliance of Jim’s smile and hit his knees, the pain finally breaking through the adrenaline now that Jim was safe.

Jim ran to him. “Looks like I’m the one bailing you out. Took one to the shoulder.” Jim started prodding the wound gently.

“Knock it off, ‘m fine.” He tried, unsuccessfully to bat Jim’s hand away.

Jim tapped the side of his face twice. “Yes, you are fine.” He winked at Joe. “You’re also shot.” He called for an ambulance as Joe pondered what Jim had just said.

Joe loved it when Jim flirted with him, he just wished Jim meant it. Wait, he ‘loved’ it, no, NO, he didn’t love anything. He tolerated his endlessly optimistic partner. Yeah, he tolerated him a lot.

 

Three…

Joe could smell tomato sauce cooking when he walked in the door to the apartment. He had never told Jim, but his homemade marinara and pasta was Joe’s favorite meal. Before Jim had transferred from Old Philadelphia to Old New York, Joe’s meals mostly came out of a box or in a fast food sack.

Jim had come to New York to work a serial murder case and didn’t have a place to stay. Joe had invited him to use his guest bedroom for one night which had somehow turned into six months.

Dredd heard a bottle cap pop followed by the sound of bottle being set down on the counter. That was another thing Jim had taken to doing for him, popping open a beer for Joe when he walked through the door.

“Hey, dinner in twenty, hop to it, Dredd.” Jim called from the kitchen.

Dredd grabbed his bottle as he walked into the kitchen and Jim’s ass caught his eyes. What? Yeah, it was still a shock every time Joe found his eyes glued to Jim’s ass or Jim’s anything else for that matter. It wasn’t a shock that he was staring at another man as his cock stirred to life in his pants, he had always preferred men, but that he was staring at Jim Kirk, perpetual ball of sunshine to Joe’s shadow. The urge to reach out and touch Jim was overwhelming and he smacked a hand to Jim’s shoulder. “Fuckin’ pasta again, Betty Crocker?”

“Yup.” Jim unleashed a full blown smile on Dredd. Jim knew how much Joe loved this meal, it was the first thing Jim had ever cooked for him and Joe had eaten nearly a pound of pasta that first night.

Joe felt his cock jump in his pants. It jumped again moments later when Jim leaned in to kiss his lips. Joe batted him away. “Not showered yet.” Joe hated the thought of the horrors of his day coming into contact with Jim’s beautiful lips.

Jim laughed. “Like I said, hop to it, so I can kiss you properly.”

Joe smacked Jim’s ass. “Love you-” FUCK! “Love when _you_ make pasta, Jim.”

“Me too.” Jim grinned knowing exactly what Joe had been about to say.

“Fuck me blind.” Joe muttered. He wasn’t in love with Jim. He wasn’t. He definitely was not in love with Jim Kirk. Was not. NOT.IN.LOVE.

 

FOUR…

“Fuck, Jim, please.” Joe moaned.

“No, Joe, not yet.” Jim smirked down at him. Joe rarely bottomed and when he did he wanted it fast and quick from behind with him on all fours. This was a treat Jim intended to savor for as long as his control lasted.

Joe was flat on his back, his legs wrapped around Jim’s back. He felt open, exposed, and worst of all, vulnerable. None of these things made for a happy Dredd, but all three at once? He was barely holding on.

Jim had insisted they do it facing each other, since he so rarely got the chance to top. Joe was sunk. He couldn’t deny Jim anything, but this? He was struggling. It was too close, too intimate, bringing feelings to the surface he wasn’t yet ready to admit he had for Jim.

“Open your eyes, Joe.” Jim urged.

He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn’t do it. He shook his head.

Jim pulled almost completely out of Joe’s hot body.

“No, don’t leave me.” He rasped, pleading and grabbing for Jim.

“C’mon baby, look at me.”

Joe loved it when Jim called him ‘baby.’  He opened his eyes.

Jim would always be stunned by Joe’s eyes. They changed color so often that Jim was never sure what colors he would see next. “Hi gorgeous.” He leaned forward to kiss Joe.

“Hi.” Joe whispered back as he reached up to cup Jim’s face in his hands. Jim’s eyes were so bright, too intense to stare into for long. There were too many emotions in Jim’s eyes, maybe the same emotions he wasn’t ready to acknowledge he had too.

Jim pushed himself fully into Joe’s welcoming body.

“Jimmmmm.” He pleaded.

“Feels good, huh?”

Joe nodded closing his eyes again.

“Open your eyes, for me.” Jim kissed him again when Joe obeyed.

Fuck, those eyes boring into his soul. It was too much, all too much for him to handle. Jim bumped his sweet spot and Joe saw stars. “Jim.” He shouted. “Fuckin’ love-”

Jim started moving faster, wanting to join Joe in his climax. Two more hard thrusts and he was there, yelling his orgasm with Joe. “Love you, love you.” He whispered once  he emptied himself into Joe’s body.

It was on the tip of Joe’s tongue. He could feel the words rolling around, ready to spill out. He almost liked having them there, but on the other hand, he was never more afraid of anything than he was afraid of Jim loving him. He held on tighter and hoped Jim understood he meant what he couldn’t say.

 

FIVE

Even with his back to the wall, Joe was uncomfortable. This was an expensive restaurant, how in hell was he supposed to enjoy his meal when he couldn’t settle his nerves?

Jim was smirking at Joe from behind the rim of his wineglass. He had to hand it to Dredd, he was being one hell of a good sport. Jim had mentioned in bed the other night as they lay tangled together that he and Joe had never been on a real date together. Joe had snorted at Jim and fallen quickly asleep, but here they were two days later, sitting in the fanciest restaurant in town.

Jim was enjoying chicken marsala while Joe was toying with a t-bone steak. Jim cut a piece of chicken and offered it across the small table to Joe who looked unsure as to what he was supposed to do. “Taste it.” Jim offered.

Joe opened his mouth and Jim slipped the fork past his luscious lips. The flavor of the wine burst over his tongue and Joe moaned out loud. It was delicious. Jim was back to smiling at him again. _Fuck_ , Joe thought, was he supposed to offer Jim a bite of his meal? He wasn’t any good at this dating business. He was ready to bolt. They should have stayed home, ordered a pizza and fucked like bunnies. Joe frowned.

“Didn’t like it, grumpy cat?” Jim was laughing.

“It was delicious.” Joe’s eyes were darting around the room, not looking for criminals, just unable to meet Jim’s eyes. He didn’t want Jim to see the look of failure in his own eyes. “Not sure what to do next.”

“Dance with me?” Jim stood and offered his hand. The restaurant boasted a small string section and they were playing Mozart.

Joe cleared his throat and placed his hand in Jim’s. It was warm and rough. Joe shuddered thinking of all the things those hands were capable of doing to his body.

Jim pulled him close once they had reached the dance floor. As they were the same height, it was easy to just hold each other.

“I don’t know how to dance, Jim.” Joe’s face was burning up and he leaned forward to rest it against Jim’s hoping to hide his eyes again.

“Just move with me, it’ll be fine.” Jim loved the feel of Joe in his arms. He thought back over the last ten months and he had to admit, Joe had come a long, long way. He’d gone from grunting at Jim to speaking in full sentences, from hard fucks in the dark, to long, leisurely bouts of lovemaking, but this, Joseph Dredd on the dance floor moving to the music was something not even Jim could have seen coming.

Joe felt himself start to relax against Jim’s body. This wasn’t so hard. Jim was barely moving, but Joe was able to follow along easily. Jim brushed their hips together and Joe backed his face away from Jim, who it turned out was giving him a devilish smile. Joe returned it with one of his own.

“I love you, you know.” Jim whispered into his ear.

Joe shivered in his arms, but managed to look Jim in the eye. “I know you do, Jim and I-” He wasn’t there yet. He wanted to be there so badly for Jim, but couldn’t get the words out.

Jim brushed their lips together. Joe’s stuttered ‘I’ was enough. He knew Joe loved him too and he had all the time in the world to wait out his grumpy, stubborn, amazingly gorgeous partner.

 

PLUS ONE…

The box weighed a ton. Joe felt like the weight of it was going to send him through the floor and crashing into the apartment below. He rubbed his hand against it in his pocket as if that would bring him luck. Jim was late and that was just adding to his anxiety. He’d been rehearsing his speech for hours.

A bottle of Jim’s favorite wine was sitting on the table breathing just as the sommelier had instructed. _Where the fuck was he?_ Just as Joe was wiping his sweaty hands on his pants yet again, he heard Jim’s key in the lock.

“You’ll never believe-” Jim stopped dead in his tracks seeing Joe pacing a hole in the living room rug. He was wearing dress pants and if that weren’t shocking enough, he also had on a button down shirt. He wasn’t even aware Joe OWNED a button down shirt. He looked amazing.

Joe felt his hands start to shake. He needed to calm the hell down, this moment was too important for him to lose his nerve. His fingers fumbled in his pocket for the box and he managed to pull it out without dropping it on the floor.

Jim’s eyes bugged out when he saw what Joe was holding and it took everything he had not to blurt out ‘YES!’ He wasn’t going to make it that easy, Joe was going to have to earn his ‘yes.’

“Hi Jim.” _Well that was dumb_ , Joe thought. He tried again, “Glad you’re home, Jim.” _Okay, that was dumb times two._ He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee. “I’m a better man with you in my life. I know I’m not easy to live with, but I-” Joe ducked his head down and gathered his courage. He looked back up at Jim, his own hazel eyes burning bright as he looked at the love of his life. “I love you, Jim.” He felt tears prick the back of his eyes when he looked up to see pure joy on Jim’s handsome face. That gave him the courage to push on. “Spend your life with me, I can’t promise it will always be perfect, but I can promise to always be yours. I love you, Jim, so much. Marry me?”

Jim was speechless. When he told himself he was going to make Joe work for his yes, he had no idea he’d do it in spades. Jim nodded, it was all he was capable of doing.

Joe stood up and walked to where Jim was rooted to the floor. He opened the box for Jim to see the ring he had chosen. It was platinum with a thin line of gold running through the middle. “It’s us, Jim, Sunshine and Shadow.”

Tears were falling from his eyes as he looked from the ring to Joe and back again. He nodded.

“Gotta hear you say it, Jim.” Joe whispered as he pulled the ring from the box.

“I-I love you too, yes.” The last word came out as a squeak.

Joe smiled at his fiancé and slipped the ring on Jim’s finger. He kissed him gently. “Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you.” Joe whispered, making up for the five times the words escaped him.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank GoWashTheLights enough for suggesting this prompt. I love writing Dredd! Thank you so much for the inspiration, honey!
> 
> As I said, I love writing Dredd so much in fact, that you all are going to see a multi-chapter fic start to publish on Sunday June 8th featuring this verse. The name of that piece is called Sunshine and Shadow. I wasn't sure if I wanted to use that 'verse in this piece, but Joe didn't give me a choice. I'm not giving away any of the plot of that piece in doing this one.
> 
> I finally found my groove with these 5+1s...thank Grud! LOL


End file.
